This disclosure relates to electronic communication and computation devices.
Mobile communications and computation devices have undergone significant technological advancement. Over time, the battery and electronics for such devices, e.g., phones, have become considerably smaller, allowing the devices to also become much smaller. Devices that were once bulky are now small enough to fit in a user's hand, providing a convenient hand-held phone or communications device. Additionally, the devices themselves have become more sophisticated. Some devices do not simply provide standard telephone services, but also provide electronic messaging capabilities, cameras, storage, multimedia display and other entertainment capabilities. Exemplary devices include personal digital assistants (PDA's). Some PDA's or mobile telephones have a screen and a small numeric or alphanumeric keyboard on a base that has no moving parts, other than buttons or scroll wheels. Other PDA's or telephones have moving parts, such as in so-called flip phones, where a screen and buttons are revealed when a bottom portion of the phone is rotated away from a top portion of the phone, and in a device called the Sidekick®, available from T-Mobile, which has an screen that overlaps a keyboard in abuse and pivots around and away from a base to reveal the keyboard. Consumers now demand a greater number of features, user friendliness and compact size all within one hand-held device.